


Family

by snowflakehealer



Category: Psych
Genre: College, Drabble, Family, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakehealer/pseuds/snowflakehealer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had just finished their first semester of college, and while Gus had been disappointed to find out he wouldn’t be able to return home for Christmas break, Shawn couldn’t have been more relieved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> A short askbox drabble. Prompt: "Shawn and Gus- family"  
> You can find me on tumblr at snowflakehealer

They had just finished their first semester of college, and while Gus had been disappointed to find out he wouldn’t be able to return home for Christmas break, Shawn couldn’t have been more relieved.

He had never planned on going back anyways. College was so much more than flirting with cute people and pretending to get an education for Shawn Spence. It was also a chance to finally get away from his father. It was no secret to anyone who knew him that Shawn Spencer did not get along with his father, and, with the divorce he hardly ever got to see his mother anymore. They were so distant Shawn wondered if she even really counted as family.

Shawn left his thoughts and slid off his bed, which he had lofted to the top rung. He landed with a loud ‘thud’ next to Gus, who was surrounded by neatly folded clothes and an open suitcase. The vibrations knocked over Gus’ painstakingly decorated miniature christmas tree.

"Shawn! how many times do I have to tell you to stop jumping off your bed!" Gus snapped his head up at Shawn. He had been a bit short tempered today. It was Christmas eve, he wasn’t going home, and he had wasted three hours getting all his things packed.

"Relaxxxxxx Gus look i didn’t break anything, or step on your clothes."

"You _did_ knock over or tree, for the third time this week, and you know it annoys the girls underneath us.”

"Dude they’re not even here anymore!" Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Oh really Shawn? How do you know that?" Gus turned back to unpacking his clothes.

Shawn shrugged. “I saw them leave on Thursday around noon.” He held up his finger. “and before you you ask- it’s not creepy. I saw them when I was trying to get lunch, you were at your bio final.”

"Yeah, sure."

Shawn picked up on the dismissive tone in his best friends’ voice and decided maybe he should leave him alone for a bit. He knew how much Gus was looking forward to going home for Christmas, and having his flight canceled at the last minute killed most of his holiday cheer. Shawn walked over to the tree and gently put it back up, wondering if he could find a way to lighten his mood up a bit.

According the clock, it was almost 11 pm.

"Hey Gus, don’t you think we should being going to bed soon? We don’t want to be awake when Santa gets here."

Gus let out an exasperated sigh and set the shirt he was holding down into his lap. “Shawn, we’re in college now. don’t you think it’s time to grow up?”

"Okay, fair enough." Shawn decided it was best to hold back his appall at that statement, for his friend’s sake. Shawn Spencer grow up? He’d never.

"but if we don’t get to bed soon, we won’t be able to get up early to exchange presents!"

Gus tried to give Shawn a smile.

"Look Shawn, I know what you’re trying to do, but Christmas just isn’t going to feel the same without my family. Don’t you feel that way too?”

"Are you kidding?" Shawn scoffed, sitting down next to Gus. "You are my family."


End file.
